


Be Careful What You Wish For

by jungle_ride



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: AU canon-divergence. Merlin told Morgana the truth about himself/magic during 2.03 and as a result she asks him to help her train.“You ready?” Merlin asks hesitantly, he’s still not convinced that this is a good idea. Morgana, however, from her position directly opposite him, only nods, her gaze steely blue in concentration.“Sure?” Merlin’s still hoping Morgana might change her mind and allow them to have the quiet picnic he’d originally planned for. Morgana just rolls her eyes at him, bending her knees in preparation for what was to come.
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



“You ready?” Merlin asks hesitantly, he’s still not convinced that this is a good idea. Morgana, however, from her position directly opposite him, only nods, her gaze steely blue in concentration. 

“Sure?” Merlin’s still hoping Morgana might change her mind and allow them to have the quiet picnic he’d originally planned for. Morgana just rolls her eyes at him, bending her knees in preparation for what was to come. 

“Come on Merlin!” Morgana calls out when Merlin still hesitates, her tone half demeaning, half pleading. 

“I just think maybe we should start with….”

“Hit me with it already!” Morgana shouts, and this time there’s no half about it, her tone is  _ demanding  _ and filled with authority. It’s her classic, don’t test me voice, and Merlin knows better than to try and dissuade her when she uses it.

“Alright then. You asked for it.” He mumbles, more to himself than Morgana. Taking a deep breath Merlin resigned himself to the task at hand and with the ease of breathing calls forth the power in his blood. With a flash of gold he sends a ball of blue light towards Morgana with fast and precise precision. 

Morgana, who had been watching intently the entire time, eyebrows knitted in concentration, is still too slow to react. Despite the fact she raises an arm in an attempt to repel the attack, the ball of light hits her directly in the chest, sending her flying backwards. Merlin watches in horror as she tumbles back onto the forest floor. 

“Morgana.” he cries out, panicked. Merlin rushes towards her, in his haste he doesn't see the tree root sticking up out of the floor. Naturally his boot gets stuck on it causing him to propel forward in a comical stumbling mess of flailing limbs before he collides with the floor, face first, skidding along the ground. 

The sound of laughter, bright and free, fills the forest a second later. The sound is a tonic to Merlin’s ears, and automatically the tension in his chest eases. Morgana rolls onto her side, propping herself up onto her elbow. Still laughing she gazes upon Merlin, who is still face down in the dirt. 

“When I said hit me with it Merlin, I didn’t really mean  _ hit me with it _ .” She chuckles, reaching out a hand and slapping him playfully on the back. Lifting his face up out of the soil, Merlin spits out a mouthful of fallen leaves that had found their way into his mouth during his slip and slide. 

Morgana takes one look at him and erupts into another round of hysterical laughter,falling back onto her back, she grasps at her side. Merlin’s mouth curls upwards in a wide grin as he watches her. He doesn't often get the chance to see her so carefree. 

Inside the walls of Camelot both Morgana and Merlin had to hide behind their respective masks, something that was growing increasingly difficult, not only because Morgana now knew she and Merlin shared magic, but also with the growth of their relationship. Out here though, far from the prying eyes of Uther, they could truly let themselves go. Out here they were just two idiots in love. 

“I’m just a fool to you, aren't I?” he chuckles, getting onto all fours and crawling the short distance between them.

“Oh completely.” she agrees, her voice still shaking with the last throes of her laughter. 

“That’s what I thought.” Shaking his head in mock dismay, Merlin comes to hover above her. Morgana looks up at him, her eyes wet from the intensity of her earlier laughter. 

“But, you're my fool” she adds with a wink, reaching up and pulling the stray leaves out of his hair. 

“I’ll take it.” Merlin grins back, bending down to nub his nose gently against hers. 

“That was one hell of a shot by the way.” Morgana gushes, reciprocating his eskimo kisses with butterfly kisses of her own. Merlin’s shoulders tense. 

“I didn’t actually hurt you, did I?” He asks, genuinely concerned. Leaning back onto his knees Merlin glances over Morgan’s body, looking for any sign of damage but he can't see any.

“I’m fine,” she reassures, “Though you might have knocked the wind out of me for a minute or two. That’s some power you’ve got there Merlin.” Morgana rubs at her chest a little, repostning herself so that she is now sitting upright. Merlin winches. 

“I really am an idiot. I shouldn’t have done it. I knew it was too soon for magic sparing.” Merlin mutters to himself, chastising his own foolishness. Morgana rolls her eyes at him and pushes at his shoulders hard enough to make him lose his balance and fall down onto his back. 

“Don’t start. I asked for it.” She  rebukes climbing on top of him and straddling him. “besides I nearly had you.”

Merlin looks up at her, raising his eyebrows in a look that clearly screams his doubts. Morgana feels a surge of competitive energy rise within her. 

“What you don’t think I did?” she questions, eyes narrowing at him. Merlin can’t help but chuckle at the indignation both in her words and expression. 

“Well you did end up on the ground.” He teases. Morgana’s mouth clamps down in futile attempt to hide her own amusement at his teasing. 

“Alright then big shot, let’s go again.” Morgana makes to move off him but Merlin’s hands grab her waist holding her in place. 

“That was enough for one day.” He breathes, fingertips gripping at her hips to ensure she doesn't try and move again. 

“But I have to practice otherwise I'll never get any better.” Morgana was already concerned at the lack of control she had over her powers. Although since Merlin had begun helping her, she no longer woke from her nightmares to smashing vases, she was still nowhere near to having the same control Merlin did.

“True, but as I was trying to tell you before, maybe that’s not the best way to start. You have to walk before you can run Morgana.” 

Morgana sighs, annoyed at how reasonable his words sounded. She covers his hands with her own, making one lackluster attempt to remove them, before relenting with another sigh. Truth be told she liked the feel of them there, along with the somewhat commanding tone Merlin had now taken with her. 

“Fine. What do you suggest then, oh wise Emrys.” Morgana drawled, throwing her arms out wide and mock bowing to him. Merlin smirked at her use of the name Emrys. 

“Well…” he starts, letting go of her hip with his right hand and reaching up to balance his head on the palm of it instead. “Let’s see…” 

“Cocky.” Morgana mutters, but she’s half smiling as she says it. With a wink Merlin closes his eyes as he thinks about it for a second. He ignores the way Morgana taps her fingers on his chest inpaintently. 

“Well?” Morgana prompts with a sharp prod of her finger to his chest. 

“I’ve got it.” Merlin exclaims, eyes snapping open. Morgana looks at him, gesturing for him to elaborate. 

“Let’s see if you can make a ball of energy and keep it even with….” he smirks up at her sly. 

“Even with what?” Morgana frowns suspicious. 

“Distractions.” Merlin grins and Morgana’s jaw twitches. She might not actually be hearing his thoughts right now, but Morgana could already guess what Merlin was playing at. Nonchalantly she shrugs her shoulders and rolls off Merlin. 

“Easy.” She claims. Merlin grins back at her, adjusting himself so he too was sitting upright. It takes Morgana more time than it had Merlin but she creates the ball without too much strain. Merlin, sincerely praises her efforts. Morgana sticks her tongue out at him in reply, just for the fun of it. 

“RAH!” Merlin suddenly shouts, lurching forwards at Morgana and making her jump. The ball however remains shining in the palm of her hand. Morgana raises an unamused questioning eyebrow in Merlin’s direction. 

“Distractions remember.” Merlin winks. Morgana rolls her eyes to the heavens, but is secretly pleased that she managed to keep the power flowing. 

A second later, Merlin picks up a twig and gently throws it in her direction. Morgana batts it away easily with her free hand, the ball hovers undisturbed. Morgana finds the longer she keeps it there the less she’s having to think about it. 

“Alright, good job.” Merlin praises. “Now close your eyes.” 

Morgana shoots him a look. Merlin just shrugs back at her. 

“It’s a lot easier to keep it going when you can see it.” He says. “Won’t be so easy when you can’t.” 

Morgana purses her lips but follows his command, closing her eyes. Merlin of course was right, it was a lot harder now that she couldn’t physically see the globe of light. She could still feel its energy though, like a pulse. It was the pulse that let her know it was still there. 

Morgana sensed Merlin moving beside her, heard the shuffling of leaves on the forest floor as he maneuvered himself. Morgana tried her best to ignore it and concentrate on the task at hand. She couldn't, however, stop her body from startling a little when she suddenly felt fingertips on her back. The fingers began to trace up her spine leaving goosebumps in their wake. Morgana shuddered but didn’t lose focus. 

The presence of Merlin’s body behind her became more apparent as that said body began to come closer. Morgana could feel the warmth of him, hear the gentle sound of his breathing. One of the hands that had been trailing up her back moved upwards to pull back her braided hair, sweeping it over one shoulder. Morgana could feel her heart picking up pace, her stomach clenching in delightful anticipation. She was determined not to fail, however, and so despite her body’s reaction to his touch she kept her mind focused on the energy swirling in the palm of her hand. 

“Morgana.” Merlin whispers, his breath caressing the now exposed skin of her neck and making the hair of the base of her neck stand on end.

“Hmmm.” she hums, closing her eyes tighter as she struggles to control herself. 

“I have to tell you something.” He murmurs, voice deep and low. With achingly slow movements that Morgana feels, rather than sees, Merlin leans down and peppers kisses along her neck. Morgana swallows hard, every nerve in her body alighting with sparking tingles. 

“Hmmm” Morgana hums again, in a reply of sorts. She had meant to try and shrug him off but found that she was now titling her neck to give him better access. She can feel the pulse of energy begin to falter and drift away from her, she tries desperately to snatch it back but it keeps avoiding her grasp, everytime Merlin’s lips find contact with her skin. Merlin, oblivious, or more likely, entirely aware of her predicament, carries on kissing his way up the side of her neck, finding his way to her ear.

“I love you.” he whispers softly into her ear causing Morgana to shudder all over and lose her breath. The ball of light that had already been fading, disappears entirely. 

“No fair!” Morgana exclaims, eyes flashing open.

“That’s playing dirty.” She grumbles, turning around to snack a laughing Merlin in the chest. 

“You held on longer than I thought you would.” He chuckles, sounding impressed. Morgana can’t help but sit up a little taller with pride at his words. 

“Either you're getting stronger or I’m just not that good.” Grabbing her hand he plants a kiss to it.

“Oh,” Morgana sighs, watching Merlin with a glint in her eye, “you’re fine on that front.” 

“Oh really?” Merlin wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestivity. 

“You’re such a fool.” Morgana titters, unable to stop her lips from tugging upwards into a smile. 

“As we’ve established.” Merlin nods in agreement, standing up and dusting down his clothes. 

“However, as we’ve also established,” He begins, reaching down to help pull Morgaan to her feet. 

“I’m also yours.”  
  



End file.
